


Infidelity

by WodensSkadi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Infidelity Kink, Infidelity but not really, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: “Listen, these sheilas made me come to their swanky party and expect me to behave all by me lonesome,” Jamie says. He turns to watch Zarya literally sweeping Mei off her feet as she twirls her around to the love song. “Mei’s lucky Zarya scares me or I’d have pissed in the fucking punch.”There’s a loud and amused snort that pulls his attention back to the older man. The bartender slides him another beer and calmly adds, “You ruin their wedding and I’ll drag you out back.”He grins cheekily. “I could think of more fun reasons for ya to drag me out back…”*Now including fanart by StitchedPig





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> [Commission of the dudes by StitchedPig](http://stitchedpig.tumblr.com/post/170731053536/commission-for-wodensskadi-and-their)

 

 

Red lanterns with gold details line the walls of the ballroom, and differing shades of pink silk and tulle are wrapped and draped across every table and chair. The two brides dancing in the center of the room are a picture of femininity. Mei Ling is dressed in a fitted red lace dress with a mandarin collar and three-quarter sleeves. Aleksandra is twirling her new wife around, looking sharp in a slate gray suit with a pink tie and matching vest.

Jamie thinks the whole room looks like someone vomited Pepto Bismol down a Valentine’s Day aisle in a grocery store. He slides up to the bar and holds his left hand up as he surveys the guests dancing around underneath the pink lighting. Everyone is dressed so elegantly that he almost feels self-conscious in his tuxedo t-shirt, paired with nice black slacks and dress shoes. But the uproarious laughter from Zarya and the murderous glare from Mei as the couple passed him on their way to the dance floor had made it completely worth it. Plus, fitting his bulky prosthetic arm into more formal attire would have been a nightmare.

The clink of a glass being set down on the bar top alerts him to the bartender’s presence. He looks over his shoulder and rakes his eyes over the mountain of a man awaiting his order. Jamie’s palm cushions his chin as he take’s in the behemoth’s dusty pink shirt, and the pearlescent buttons straining around his hefty gut. It’s actually flattering against his brown skin. Black and white polka dot suspenders frame his broad chest and hug his middle. A small white bowtie peeks out from under his short beard and his long gray hair is pulled back in a low poytail.

The bartender clears his throat since Jamie still hasn’t given his order. “Sorry, kinda distracted. Gimme a beer.”

The glass is moved back under the counter and fat fingers adorned with chunky gold rings snag a bottle and pop the cap before sliding it over.

“Ya always show off yer muscles by opening non-twist offs with your bare hands?”

The bartender chuckles and it’s such a ruggedly sexy sound he can’t help but zone out while he daydreams of all the wicked things the other man could be growling into his ear. 

“You always dress like a brat?” 

“Listen, these sheilas made me come to their swanky party and expect me to behave all by me lonesome,” Jamie says. He turns to watch Zarya literally sweeping Mei off her feet as she twirls her around to the love song. “Mei’s lucky Zarya scares me or I’d have pissed in the fucking punch.” 

There’s a loud and amused snort that pulls his attention back to the older man. The bartender slides him another beer and calmly adds, “You ruin their wedding and I’ll drag you out back.”

He grins cheekily. “I could think of more fun reasons for ya to drag me out back…”

“I’m working.” 

“Cheers! So’s me husband. S’why I’m stuck here alone.” Jamie raises his beer with a scowl, and his wedding band clinks against the glass bottle as he takes a long draw from the piss-yellow beer.

The bartender raises an eyebrow in disbelief, as he snags a beer for himself.

“Yes, I’m married. No need to look so shocked.”

“Not happily?”

“Was at first, then he let himself go. Put on some serious weight.”

The older man chokes on his beer and has to pound on his chest with a grimace.

“Gotta learn how to swallow better than that, mate,” Jamie says, challenge heavy in his tone of voice.

The bartender stares at him for a moment before laughing.

Rapid-fire clicking makes Jamison startle and look to his side. A cheery young woman with short brown hair is taking candid shots of guests at the bar. “Thanks, luv. That was cute!” She smiles before dashing off, a kind woman with copper hair and freckles juggles the photographer’s gear as she trails behind.

“See what I mean! They have their friends working the event instead of enjoying the party. Lena could be out dancing with her girlfriend, but instead, she’s gotta take pics of a buncha pretentious asswipes in suits who only pretend to know Ice Empress Mei Ling and Tsarina Zarya, the Pink and Butch.”

“I’m cutting you off.” Arms wrought with such heavy muscle that Jamie is sure they’re about to flex right out of his shirt any moment now cross over his chest.

“What! C’mon, I’ve only had two,” Jamison whines.

“And you’re ranting like a drunk already,” the man says firmly. “Go enjoy the party, and behave.”

“Yeah, yeah. Best behavior and an all that. Got it, mum,” he grumbles and slides off the barstool. Maybe he can go bug the disc jockey into playing something more lively. He snatches the mostly full beer the bartender has been nursing and heads off with an obnoxious cackle.

 

_________

 

The party is in full swing by the time Jamison stumbles into the bathroom, only slightly tipsy, but balance becomes infinitely harder when you throw a prosthetic leg in as well. He’s been back to the bar numerous times to make passes at the handsome bartender and aside from wobbly footwork, he’s also developed a full bladder from all of the beer.

There’s a familiar wall of sexy standing in front of one of the urinals. He slides up next to the closest urinal over, blatantly ignoring the unspoken law of personal space that exists in men’s bathrooms. 

He undoes his slacks as he leans over to take a peek. “Now that’s a right nice cock ya got there, mate.” 

You could probably hear a pin drop in the awkward silence that follows.

“Did...Did you just compliment my dick?” The massive man is staring down at him with shocked disbelief.

It’s hard to tear his eyes away but he forces his gaze up to smile at the man who has caution signs written all over him, such as “Danger! Keep Away!” But unfortunately for Jamison, all his brain receives is: “Warning! Hot!” And he’s never been one for following rules.

With a shake of his head, the bartender turns away to wash his hands.

Sensing his opportunity slipping away he follows after, not bothering to resituate himself back into his pants. “C’mon, I could give ya a blowie in one of the stalls,” he suggests. Pink sleeves are rolled up and reveal thick black bands of tattoo work along dark and hairy arms as he hunches over the sink to wash up. Yeah, imagining those holding his face while he fucks Jamie’s mouth is definitely the best idea he’s had all night.

The bartender stands upright and steps closer, backing Jamison into the wall. He reaches past him to grab a towel to dry off with and Jamie can smell the man’s cologne even beyond the heavy scent of soap. After tossing the paper towel behind him monstrous hands tuck Jamie’s ridiculous t-shirt back into his pants, sliding around his torso to smooth the shirt out. Rough fingers ease farther down to touch just the edge of where his boxers stop and meet bare thigh. Jamison freezes, too afraid to do anything that would discourage what was happening. But it’s over before he can enjoy it and his pants are promptly zipped and reclasped.

“I’m busy right now,” he says. “Sober up, or I’ll stay busy.”

He nods dumbly as the hottest man he’s ever seen walks away. Fuck.

__________

 

Just outside the ballroom is a long table overflowing with elegantly wrapped gifts and cards. Scoping out the goods left by hoity-toity kiss-asses is infinitely more interesting than watching Zarya slip some garter off Mei’s leg. Gross. So he busies himself with shaking one of the smaller packages, tongue sticking out in obvious deep concentration as he listens closely. 

“What are you doing?”

With a screech he jumps and fumbles the small box, barely catching it before it tumbles to the floor. He quickly shoves it back onto the table. “Er, checking for explosives?” he tries with a titter as he peeks up at the bartender looming behind him. Christ but the bastard had to be over two meters.

“You’re an idiot; they only tick in cartoons.”

“Fine, I was just checking how many vibrating dongers they got as gifts,” Jamie says with a pout.

That earns him a deep rumbling chuckle and his insides go all gooey.

Realizing that the other man is away from the bar he feels as if he can truly appreciate the image before him (the bathroom didn’t count, seeing as how he was too busy scoping out the man’s dick). He lets his eyes travel from head to toe and back up again in the most unsubtle way possible. Cartoon wolves are less obvious when observing prey. “Still too busy working?”

“Not at the moment.” There’s barely a hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of thick lips. But it’s there. And it’s enough to make Jamie want to crow in victory.

He grabs the man’s hand and quickly heads off down the hallway towards the elevators.

“Where we going? Bathrooms are the other way.”

“Naw, borrowed a keycard from one of the bride’s maids.”

“Borrowed?”

“Okay stole.”

“Bullshit. Angela and Satya wouldn’t let you get within a foot of them.”

“Hana was playing with her phone.” Jamison pauses outside of the elevator doors and hits the up button. They slide open and he rushes the man inside, jabbing the close doors button repeatedly followed by the button for the fortieth floor. “Really wanna talk about the details now?” Jamie says and as soon as the doors shut he grabs hold of the bartender’s suspenders and jerks him down into a sloppy kiss.

There’s nothing graceful about the way they paw at each other and swap spit like two horny teenagers. There’s a small ding as the elevator pauses to open its doors to another rider but neither man bothers to stop groping at one another. The bartender opens his eyes and watches the dumbstruck family gaping at them, and he grins while grabbing a handful of Jamison’s ass. The doors close without anyone joining them.

Thankfully for other guests at the hotel, the two make it to the room without encountering anyone else. A swipe of a key card later and they stumble into the room, the door banging against the wall. Oops. Ah well, these rooms usually had some kind of rubber stopper; besides it wasn’t like this was his room. He grins into the kiss with the bartender, thinking about Mei screeching in Mandarin about room damage fees.

Before he can entertain any other thoughts of his favorite person to annoy, sharp and exaggerated teeth nip at his throat, yanking him back to focus on the man he’s been drooling over all evening. He wraps his arms around the man and holds him against his neck while he moans. Fuck, that’s such an erogenous zone for him. He breathes in the man’s cologne; Tom Ford’s Tuscan Leather, one of his favorites.

“Pants off, need to suck yer cock. Been patient long enough, mate,” he demands.

The bartender pulls away with a chuckle and opens his mouth to say something but they both freeze up at the sound of feminine voices drawing close.

It’s muffled but Hana’s voice floats through from the other side of the door. “I’m sure I’ve got a spare battery you can use for your camera in my bag.”

A hand clamps over his mouth as he’s lifted from the ground and dragged into the bathroom. Jamison snickers and pushes the hand away. “I took her key card, remember? They’re not getting in.” He squirms out of the man’s grasp and finagles his way onto his knees and grins up past the impressive stomach above him. “C’mon, don’t get shy on me now.”

The man snorts and slides his suspenders off his shoulders before undoing his pants and lifting his shirt out. Jamie leans forward and braces his prosthetic hand against the man’s thigh so his thin fingers can slide into the slit of the man’s underwear and palm the heavy sack and cock inside. He drags the shaft through the fold of fabric and draws it into his mouth. It’s soft at first but the more he slides his tongue around it, the harder and thicker it gets. Fuck, feeling a dick get hard in his mouth is unlike any other experience in the world. Knowing he’s the cause of it is such a rush. He moans happily and rubs a hand against his own growing arousal.

Fingers comb through his hair as he works the man to his full length, but they lock him in place at the base of his cock when female voices return with the opening of the hotel room door. Fuck. He takes a calming breath through his nose and relaxes his jaw so he doesn’t choke in panic.

“Oh, my keycard is on the floor! It must have slipped out when we were leaving!”

Jamie fights the urge to snicker and swallows instead making the man above him jerk forward with a muffled grunt. He taps his thigh and hands release him so he can back off, but he simply hollows his cheeks and slides back down. Ringed fingers flex next to his face and he wonders if the big guy can stay quiet enough to not get them caught. He keeps the obscene slurping to a minimum and resumes where he left off.

Lena’s voice joins in, “Did Mako find Jamison yet? I know he was looking for him earlier before the bouquet toss, but I was hoping to get another drink before the night is over.”

“I can call him when we get back, and yep! Here’s a battery that should work for your camera. Better hurry back before the brides leave.”

There’s a more shuffling around and then the click of the door as it closes behind them.

He’s shoved off the man in a hurry and he falls onto his ass.

“What the hell!”

“They could have heard us.”

“So? Ya didn’t seem that bothered by it a couple seconds ago - in fact, yer dick got harder when they came back in!”

The bartender, Mako, tries to tuck himself back into his pants and smooth everything back down.

“Aw, c’mon! They left, it’s fine!”

“They’re looking for us, and I gotta go back to work.”

“Yer serious.”

“Yes.”

Jamison flops back against the bathroom wall with an annoyed huff. “Fuckin’ cock tease.”

“Sorry,” the man chuckles and leaves him in the bathroom as he exits the hotel room.

Jamison glances at his hard-on tenting his slacks and thumbs his wedding band. It had been such a chore trying to get in the bartender’s pants without being caught by any of the other guests or wedding party. There would have been a lot of prying questions about why he was sneaking around with the bartender. In the end, it felt like a total waste of time, but at least he had someone at home.

 

__________

 

“Honey, I’m home…!” Jamie singsongs as he steps through the entryway of his home. Aside from the faint glow of the hall light, everything is quiet and dark. What the hell! After mostly behaving himself all day at that stupid wedding, he was expecting a greeting of some sort. With a grumble, he heads towards the bedroom he shares with his husband and starts yanking his shirt above his head. Before he can finish tugging it off hands encircle his waist and wet strands of hair press against his chest. He lets out a shrieking giggle and flings his shirt at the other man’s face. “Ya didn’t even wait to shower with me, ya bastard. I probably smell like that piss water they served for beer today. 

The other man, clad in only a pair of sweatpants, chuckles and brings the shirt in closer to sniff. “You try to mask it with cologne?”

Jamison blinks in confusion. “Wot? I don’t wear -” His eyes grow large in panic while the pair watching him narrows.

“Then whose cologne am I smelling?” Jamie’s husband steps closer and holds the offending shirt between them, and he can definitely smell the bartender on the garment.

“Bathrooms were real swanky, got a bloke who dries yer hands and shit. Spritzed some on me thinkin’ I’d tip him.” Jamie breathes a sigh of relief at his quick thinking and rubs his neck self consciously since it’s being stared at intently.

A hand grasps his chin and turns it to the side while fingers trail down his skinny neck. “Bathroom attendant also leave this hickey?”

Before he has the chance to think up another lie he’s turned around and pressed against the wall as dripping strands of hair frame him from either side. His husband sucks at the hickey, biting the light bruise to cover it with his own. An awkward squeak leaves him as his breath is forced out with a shudder. Christ, but the man had a wicked set of chompers - damn implants.

“Where else did he touch you?” Heavy hands palm him through his pants and he presses against them.

“Christ, mate, ya know exactly where ya touched me earlier. Left me with fucking blue balls, ya cunt,” he whines petulantly.

There’s a long sigh behind him and groping hands pull away. “You’re awful at this. And I almost wrang your neck for the pig comment at the bar. Subtle.”

Jamie turns around with an indignant huff. “I’m awful? Yer the one that wouldn’t put out all damn night!” He glares at Mako and crosses his arms. “I pitched woo atcha for hours! And ya just kept telling me to piss off! And yer the fucking drongo that wanted to play this stupid game anyway.”

Mako laughs and sits down on the edge of their bed. He pats his thigh and Jamie begrudgingly walks over and straddles the thick limb covered in soft grey cotton. “Had to work first. You could have waited until the end.” His arms encircle Jamie and he goes back to nuzzling his neck and aggravating the discolored flesh there.

Jamie whines and grips the fleshy part under his arms, pulling himself closer, still a little aroused from being manhandled. “Why ya even wanna pretend I’d touch someone else, or let them paw at me?”

“Bragging rights. I like when people want what I have, like my bar, my bike, or you. Especially you.”

Jamison absolutely preens at this and flashes the man a smug grin. Okay, so a little aroused is morphing into a lot aroused.

“What would ya do if ya actually found me giving some cockstain a gobbie?”

There’s a loud growl from Mako and the sound goes right to Jamie’s dick.

“Bash his skull into the wall.”

Jamie shivers and his hips jerk up against Mako’s thigh. “Hooley dooley, ya’d get into a scrap for me?” He presses worshipful kisses across the expansive chest before him, caressing the yielding pecs he knows are a hot spot for his husband.

“No. I’d fucking kill him.” His tone is so goddamn low Jamie can feel the vibrations of Mako’s voice roll through his chest.

Jamison thinks he might swoon. Call him fucked up, but there’s something primal and sexual about a partner willing to destroy potential competition. He latches onto one of Mako’s tits in appreciation, suckling loudly. The dick pressing against his thigh twitches. A large nipple piercing clinks against his teeth and he tugs on it roughly before pulling away with a resounding pop.

“Might be the most romantic thing ya ever said.”

“You’re mine, Jamison,” Mako breathes darkly and grips the lanky man’s ass - his fingers digging in harshly. The kiss he forces on Jamison is anything but sweet. There’s firm pressure from his lips, a wide tongue that dominates his instantly, and vicious teeth that leave him with an instinct to show his throat or belly in submission.

“Fuck,” Jamie says with a gasp as he pulls away, lips raw and tender already. “Ya gonna off me too in this scenario?”

Mako lies back on the bed before rolling them over until he looms over Jamison. Cool hair slips forward over his shoulders and Jamie reaches to brush it behind the man’s ear but Mako grinds their erections together. “No. Would have fucked you over his corpse.” Jamie’s hands plunge into Mako’s hair and grip hard when he arches against him.

“Christ, that’s fucked up!”

“Then why do you look like you’re about to cum?”

“ ‘Cause I’m fucked up,” Jamison says panting.

Mako makes quick work with their clothes before looming over Jamison again, his hand fisting the blonds cock with lube. “Tell me who you belong to.”

Jamie whines and bucks up into the massive palm stroking him. “Fuck, mate, gonna pop if ya keep going like that. Lemme take a minute so I can stretch ya.”

“What do you think I was doing in the shower before you got home?”

Jamie can’t help the needy whimper at that. Thinking about Mako’s fingers pushing into that huge ass of his, prepping himself to fuck Jamison hard when he got home. Whoever said being married was hell obviously didn’t have Mako for a spouse.

Huge thighs settle around his torso as Mako sinks down over him, muscled arms stretched behind to spread himself open. He rocks his hips until he can angle the head of Jamison’s cock at his entrance. With a grunt he pushes down, winding Jamie momentarily.

“I asked you a question. Who. Do. You. Belong. To.” Mako growls out with every downward thrust.

“You, you, you! A million times you, Mako! Fuck!” He trails off in a chorus of curses and Mako’s name. Convinced he won’t last long he pushes his hand between chubby thighs and gut and wraps his fingers around Mako’s cock, tugging it as best he can from this angle, just desperate to please Mako any way he can.

“Again,” he demands and picks up speed. Jamie can tell he’s barely restraining himself from driving all of his weight into the skinny man below him.

The slap of sweat-drenched skin is loud, even to Jamison’s ears which are pounding with the rush of blood as his heart thunders on in what feels like an attempt to escape from his chest.

“God - all yours! Shit, gonna… can’t hold, please…!” Jamison isn’t sure what he’s saying anymore but he’s desperate to warn his husband that he can’t hold on any longer. The beast of a man above him is overwhelming, with his long silver hair everywhere, sweat running down tattooed skin, nipple rings bouncing with every thrust - It’s too much.

“Do it. Your cock and cum belong to me.”

Jamison howls as he finds release, back arching up off the bed and nails leaving scratches down brown thighs. Mako rides him through it before lifting off to stroke himself the rest of the way there, cum streaking across Jamie’s heaving chest and stomach.

“Mine,” Mako growls lowly, and it’s so heavy with possessiveness Jamie thinks he’d orgasm again if it was physically possible.

When Mako lies down beside him he tugs him close, petting Jamie’s sweat drenched hair out of his face before kissing him.

“That was fucking aces, I’ll pretend to flirt with whoever if it means ya fuck me like that,” Jamie says with a purr.

Mako drags him back in for another lazy kiss. “Only me.”

“Anything ya say, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Jamie and Mako's wedding was small and awesome - their pet pig was their ring bearer. 
> 
> \----
> 
> The super talented Thyme-basalt (of "What's Best For You") was my beta and she's a saint for all of the problems I cause her.
> 
> You can find Thyme's work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/pseuds/Thyme_Basalt)!
> 
> I love making new friends in the fandom and talking Roadrat - feel free to send me a message. :) You can find me on Tumblr: [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A8724BMM)


End file.
